Rencontre
by Sarabeka
Summary: Ou comment une bête sortie shopping en hiver se transforme en évènement qui donne chaud au coeur et au corps quand on y repense au coin du feu...


**Petit mot : Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit selon l'heure, personnellement je vais me coucher. Voici un petit one-shot écrit sur un coup de vent, c'est pas fameux mais je me suis occupée au moins. Commentez quand même, pour voir ce que je donne à l'heure où je suis habituellement au pays des rêves.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

- Lâche cette écharpe Meiko !

- Rooh allez, nous fais pas ta petite nature. Montre l'étiquette ''made in china'' qui prouve que c'est de la camelote.

Len vint aider ce pauvre Kaito qui commençait à être aussi bleu que sa chevelure. Il attrapa Meiko à bras le corps, par derrière. Même si elle était grande, elle n'était pas lourde et il suffisait d'éviter ses coups de griffes pour espérer avoir une chance de s'en tirer. Une vraie tigresse…

Il la tira à lui en tentant de ne pas la lâcher en cours de route. En bon fauve, une seule seconde d'inattention et on pouvait y perdre un œil. Dans le cas de Kaito, c'était plus souvent sa virilité que son œil qui était menacée par une Meiko plus éméchée qu'à son tour. Et son écharpe encaissait souvent la moitié des dégâts.

Len s'esquiva le plus rapidement possible, aida Kaito à se relever en le tirant par le bras et s'enfuit lâchement en abandonnant son compagnon d'infortune derrière lui. Il aurait juste à être rapide…

Malheureusement pour lui, Meiko fut plus rapide et rattrapa facilement le pauvre jeune homme dont le sort était à présent scellé. Len pensa qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au dîner.

Il sortit de la petite boutique de vêtements dans laquelle il s'était laissé amené par l'étrange duo que formait Meiko et Kaito. Journée shopping avec la bande, soit lui-même, sa sœur jumelle Rin, les deux zigotos qui luttaient furieusement pour une bête écharpe et… Miku.

Elle et Rin étaient présentement occupées à l'activité hautement instructive qu'était le lèche-vitrine, devant une bijouterie. La joie des rues piétonnes et des galeries commerciales était que lorsque l'on sortait d'une boutique quelconque, on était obligé d'aller dans une autre boutique, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait parcouru la chose en long, en large et en travers.

Il les rejoignit, n'ayant pas envie d'expérimenter le long, le large et le travers tout seul.

- Tu crois que ça m'irait ?

- 'sais pas, faudrait l'essayer.

- On entre ?

- On entre.

Elles ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Len leva les yeux au ciel puis leur emboîta le pas.

Le carillon sonna son ''deling-deling'' classique des vieilles enseignes et la porte claqua derrière lui. Miku avait déjà pris une vitrine en ligne de mire, prête à tenir un véritable siège s'il le fallait. La jeune fille avait aussi vu qu'il y avait d'autres clients avant eux, en même temps qu'elle aperçut Len. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa sœur.

Apparemment, les clients avant eux étaient un couple. Ou sinon, ils étaient rudement bien assortis. Cheveux roses et yeux bleus pour la demoiselle et cheveux et yeux mauves pour son compagnon. Ces couleurs paraissaient bien sobres à côté du vert-bleu qu'elle arborait.

Elle vit qu'ils étaient jeunes, plus vieux qu'elle ça oui, mais sûrement pas plus d'une ou deux années. Ils étaient beaux aussi, comme rayonnants ensembles. Sans stress, sans complexes. La fille s'esclaffa et son rire sonnait clair dans cette froide après-midi d'hiver. Le garçon souriait chaleureusement, du genre d'expression qui vous donne envie de vous blottir dans ses bras et de lui faire totalement confiance.

Miku vit une barrette d'argent passer dans leur main, du liquide disparaître dans la caisse de l'artisan. Elle se poussa du passage. La fille lui lança un regard bienveillant, agrippée au bras de son compagnon. Le carillon sonna à nouveau et ils disparurent.

Rin et Len bavassait tandis que Miku tentait encore de se persuader que le couple était bien réel. On les aurait cru sortis tout droit d'un conte de fées. Des elfes ou des esprits aériens. Presque une illusion. Les yeux bleus de la fille auraient pu être ciselés dans le cristal que l'effet aurait été le même. Les longs cheveux du garçon seraient tissés avec de la soie qu'elle le croirait sans réfléchir. Le genre d'amants que l'on verrait bien sous un arbre en fleur l'été, buvant l'eau d'une source fraîche qui jaillirait à ses pieds…

Non, là ça allait trop loin. Miku avait beau être fleur bleue, elle savait quand elle allait trop loin dans les clichés. Mais quand même, ils ne devaient pas s'engueuler pour des broutilles eux.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur une broche en or, ornée d'un superbe papillon aux ailes de saphir. Mais elle révisa vite son choix lorsque le rapport prix de l'objet / maigre garniture de son porte-monnaie s'afficha dans son esprit. La balance était bien trop déséquilibrée du mauvais côté. Tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être.

Elle sortit seule de la boutique. Les jumeaux étaient assez grands pour se retrouver seuls. Elle tapa des pieds pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu et regarda le tourbillon de vapeur s'élever depuis ses lèvres. Du blanc, du blanc partout dans la rue. Du givre sur les enseignes et les vitrines. Des stalactites de glace qui pendaient des toitures. C'était beau l'hiver.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était froid en contre partie. Elle souffla dans ses mains avec l'espoir de les réchauffer. Les passants faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient si bien depuis la nuit des temps, ils passaient. Et certains parlaient aussi. Et les voix se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Tu penses vraiment que je peux ? fit l'une d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle tourna la tête, surprise que la voix soit apparut aussi près d'elle. Elle se figea devant le couple de la bijouterie. Ils semblaient parler d'elle, enfin, surtout la fille qui lui jetait parfois un coup d'œil entendu. Le garçon répondait de façon neutre, se contentant d'observer son interlocutrice.

- Elle semble avoir froid, non ? Ca lui ferait du bien. Au pire, c'est ta joue qui sera réchauffée.

- Ne m'en parle pas, je ne me suis pas remise de la dernière fois.

- Outch… Essaye quand même, on sait jamais.

La fille hocha la tête et fixa sur Miku son regard d'ange. Quant à cette dernière, elle était littéralement paralysée. La fille s'approchait d'elle sans la quitter des yeux et sans se départir de son sourire. Confiant et engageant, comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister. Et Miku était loin d'avoir envie de résister. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, simplement. Que lui voulait cette inconnue ?

Miku la vit se séparer de son long manteau brun et le lui poser sur les épaules. C'était du tissu polaire, léger mais qui tenait chaud.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- Chut… Tu trembles de la tête aux pieds, regarde-toi. Tu es bien mieux comme ça.

En effet elle avait plus chaud maintenant, mais la fille devant elle se retrouvait à présent seulement vêtue de sa veste et de son jean, et le serre tête brun aux motifs jaunes qui ceignait ses cheveux.

- Et vous alors ? demanda-t-elle timidement, prête à rendre le vêtement à sa propriétaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres moyens pour avoir chaud, déclara-t-elle.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, son compagnon vint l'enlacer par derrière.

- Ferme-le, tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Miku s'exécuta, passa les bras dans les manches trop longues pour elle et s'empressa de boutonner le tout. Il était vraiment trop grand, l'inconnue faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Le couple la regardait faire avec un air de quelque chose que Miku identifia comme de la fierté.

''Pourquoi ?'' pensa-t-elle.

La fille se pencha un peu, pour avoir son visage au niveau de celui de Miku. La jeune fille se sentait trembler malgré la chaleur procurée par le manteau. Ce n'était pas le froid, c'était plutôt une sorte d'excitation, comme de celle que provoquent la peur et l'angoisse.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et sans avoir eu le réflexe de s'écarter, les lèvres de l'inconnue étaient contre les siennes. Elle sentit aussi qu'on l'étreignait. C'était chaud, tout chaud. Et tellement agréable.

Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, trop heureuse de ne plus avoir froid. On verrait après pour la suite. Une main vint caresser sa nuque pour aller glisser dans ses cheveux.

A son regret, l'inconnue brisa le contact et fit un pas de recul pour la contempler.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce bijou te va très bien.

Et elle fit tinter son rire cristallin encore une fois. Il aller résonner jusque dans les stalactites au-dessus de leurs têtes et comme pour y répondre, la neige se mit à tomber. Miku porta la main à ses cheveux, là où la fille avait passé ses doigts. Elle y sentit un objet qu'elle retira.

Dans la paume de sa main, une barrette d'argent brillait doucement. Le couple avait disparu, s'éloignant sans se retourner pour disparaître dans le flot de passants qui passaient. Mais la chaleur était restée. Tout comme le petit papillon aux ailes de saphir sur la barrette.


End file.
